


Righteous Men

by Sat3n_Cat



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sat3n_Cat/pseuds/Sat3n_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- “It was the end or perhaps it was the beginning of something”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous Men

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to type faster...  
> But with 5 minutes I can only write so much.  
> :/  
> Might branch off off this if I figure out a plot.  
> This was mostly a drabble fic.

Murphy looks at his twin.  
“Our lives are over, our job, as the Saints of Boston, is everything now. We must cleanse the earth of evil so the good may flourish, but at what price?” Murphy fingers his necklace, the rosemary slipping through his fingers as he continuously turns it over in his palm.  
“Murphy. This isn't the end, it's the, beginning of something. Something new, and grand. The beginning of God’s will. That He has intrusted onto us to carry out. If we must give up our old lives for this, than so be it.” Connor puts his right hand on Murphy’s shoulder, a lazy, reassuring grin etched across his face.  
"Now brother, let's do God's will."


End file.
